


Reminisce

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Viktor has something to show Hermione





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
[](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[ **100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) prompt: Grave  


* * *

“Vill you come vit me, Her-my-nee?”

“Viktor, I don’t really feel up for a walk right now. I think I’d like to just sit here instead.”

“There is something that I vant to show you. Besides, you haff been sitting all day. You need to valk and move. I vill help you.”

“Can’t you show me here?”

“I vould not ask you to go vit me to see if I could. Please?”

“Okay, but I have to warn you that I’m not very good company right now.”

“That is fine. I loff you ven you are happy and ven you are sad.”

“Stop trying to distract me from my frowning.”

“I vould carry you but you veigh too much.”

“Prat.”

“I do not know this vord, prat.”

“It’s funny to me how you always seem to not know certain words yet have used them yourself in the past. You’re not fooling me, Mister hide-behind-English-as-a-second-language.”

“I do not remember haffing used that vord.”

“Don’t remember, my arse.”

“Oh, I do remember your arse. Is a very nice arse.”

“Viktor! Don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Innocent looks don’t work on me.”

“That is vy you are smiling and viggling your arse at me temptingly, yes?”

“You called Ron a prat just last month.”

“Stubborn voman. You should forget vord prat and think of pinching arses.”

“Hmph. Don’t think that I’ve forgotten you said I was fat, either.”

“I did not say you vere fat, Her-my-nee. I said I vould break back if I carried you, but you are not fat. You are round vit baby. There is difference. Vould you like me to proof that I vant you?”

“Don’t think that you’re going to distract me that sexy smile and those wandering hands, Viktor. You said you wanted to show me something.”

“I hate to see you so sad. I vish there vas something I could do to make better.”

“You make it better just by being here. I need some time before I won’t be sad.”

“I know. You haff lost close friend, and you vanted him to meet baby.”

“You must think I’m silly, don’t you?”

“No, you are not silly. I vould not marry silly vife. I marry beautiful, smart, caring, and varm vife that is sad ven she looses friend. This is vot I vanted to show you.”

“Oh, Viktor.”

“I did not vish to make you cry. I just vanted to help. Ve should go so you are not sad.”

“It’s okay. These are happy tears. I just didn’t expect---I love you.“

“I loff you, too, Her-my-nee. I am sorry that you lost him. He vas a good cat who loffed you lots.”

“Will you help me kneel? I’d like to read the stone but I think I’d fall over with this belly.”

“Ve vill sit for moment so you can rest. I like haffing you in my arms.”

“You just like using my belly as a handrest.”

“Vell, that, too, but only because baby kicks my hand and I loff to feel that.”

“Your chest makes a good pillow. You know, this was one of Crookshanks’ favorite spots. He loved to sit under this tree and nap when I was in the garden.”

“That is vhy I think it make good place for him. You can sit in garden and remember him vit smiles and tell baby stories about him.”

“The stone is so beautiful.”

“I had it made from photo of picnic we take two years ago. He had good time on picnic and you loff that photo.”

“Yes, I do. He was so funny when he was lying there and swatting at the butterflies but too lazy to get up and actually chase them. He liked you, too, you know? I’d have never been able to marry you if he hadn’t approved.”

“He did not like me at first. I haff to bribe him vit treats before he decide I vas good enough for you. He vas good cat.”

“He was a very good cat, and he liked you even without the bribery. However, he wasn’t about to refuse treats if you were willing to give them. Can we stay here for awhile? I’d like to just sit here in your arms and remember without sadness.”

“Yes, ve vill stay as long as you vant, Her-my-nee. Happy tears are much better than sadness. Vy don’t you tell me story of ven you first find him? I vill rub your belly and hold you vhile you talk.”

“Mmm…I love your kisses. I think that you holding me while I talk is a wonderful idea. Let me get comfortable. Okay, that’s better. You know, you kissing my neck is distracting.”

“You do not vant me to nuzzle you?”

“I didn’t say that. I was simply pointing out that it was a distraction. Please continue while I tell you that story. It was the summer before my third year at Hogwarts…”

End


End file.
